


Heated Argument

by Persian13



Series: Persian13's fluffy Reader-Inserts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persian13/pseuds/Persian13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auruo and you have been friend for a long time. His habit of imitating Levi is really starting to get on your nerves, so you confront him about it. His reasons for imitating Levi are not what you expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Argument

**Author's Note:**

> I use the "Auruo" spelling in this story, because I like it more than "Oluo".

Your friendship with Auruo was a mystery for most people. You two kept teasing and insulting each other and yet, you were always seen together and if one of you was hurt, the other was the first one by their side for a rescue. What they didn’t know was that you knew him ever since you two were kids and it was your way of showing your affection.

One day, your “fight” with him ended more much more heated than usual. You were never really fond of Captain Levi, and Auruo’s habit of imitating him was starting to get really annoying. You decided to tell him what you thought of it.

“Why don’t you stop imitating Levi? It was cute at the beginning, but now, it’s just sad and annoying!”

He scoffed and looked at you, frowning.

“Shut up, you brat! I do whatever I want!

-What do you want to get out of it? I doubt he’ll respect you more that way! And you certainly won’t seduce him like that either…

-W… What the hell are you thinking?”

Auruo’s face was livid and he seemed ready to hit you, but you were so aggravated that you didn’t noticed.

“You do not impress anyone with this; actually, you’re annoying the hell from everyone!”

Suddenly, Auruo pinned you to the wall and blocked your mouth with his hand.

“Shut up! Shut up and listen to me! I don’t want to seduce the captain, this idea is sick! If I’m trying to act like him, it’s because I thought that people, especially you, would like me better. Everyone admire him so much… I wanted you to admire me as much…”

You could see a very complicated mix of emotions in his eyes. While his hand was still on your mouth, you weren’t pinned on the wall anymore, and yet, you didn’t dare to move.

“I love you, damn it! But with all those arguments we have… I thought that you wouldn’t love me back if I was myself…”

He withdrew his hand from your mouth and turned away from you, a hand on his face. He looked like he was about to cry. You put a hand on his shoulder to turn him around so he would face you again, but he kept staring at his feet.

“You… You bastard… I love you too. I had for a long time. But I love the real you, not the “Levi wannabe” you… I’ve always thought that I was just a friend for you.”

Before you could say anything else, you ended up pinned on the wall again, but this time, the thing that was blocking your mouth was Auruo’s lips. As he moved his hands to your waist, you placed your arms around his neck, drawing him closer, as you melted in the kiss. You caressed his hair as you licked his lower lip, wanting to gain access to his mouth. He refused to give you access; instead, he shoved his own tongue in your mouth in a vain attempt to dominate the kiss. Of course, you wouldn’t let him dominate you like that and you fought back. He groaned when, in the heat of the moment, you accidentally brushed his crotch with your knee. Not knowing that it was accidental, Auruo answered by grabbing your ass, making you moan in the process. That’s when you broke the kiss and pushed him from you, your face as red as a tomato.

“Why did you broke the kiss, brat?”

You just stared at something behind him, so he turned around… Just in time to see a grumbling Gunther giving some food to a smirking Mike.

“I told ya I could smell the sexual tension between them! Hey, you don’t have to stop for us!”

Auruo just called them “Idiots” before grabbing your hand and dragging you to his room. He locked the door to make sure that no one could interrupt you two for a while.


End file.
